


Sirius Black and the Moments of Moony

by Werewolf_Racism_Moony (The_REAL_Slim_Shady)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, horrible toothachey fluff with disgustingly sweet cherries on top, maybe some not so fluff?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_REAL_Slim_Shady/pseuds/Werewolf_Racism_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar drabbles at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying but...

"James, Jamie..." Sirius stumbled up to the surprised man, slurring his words and grinning like an idiot. "Where's Remus?"

"Your drunk." It was a statement, there was no question about it. The sober Sirius Black would've never tripped over his own feet. Sirius leaned closer, grey eyes holding onto this intense look even as his smile turned goofy and soft.

"Jamie I wanna do the _thing_... With Remus. I wanna," the leaner man removed his arms from around James' shoulders and waved them about erratically, "with Remus."

James huffed an amused snort.

"He's not going to cuddle with you when you're like this, Pad." He warned. Sirius drunk was all restless limbs and nonstop chatter, even now the boy was shuffling around in James' arms as he struggled to stand up straight. Sirius pouted.

"But _Jamie_ ," the man whined pitifully. "He _smells_."

"Then why do you want to hug the poor bloke, if he smells?" James was confused now, which often was the result of Sirius' inebriated ramblings.

Their tight knit little group was used to the dark haired man's drunken affections, especially Remus. It seemed while Sirius sober constantly teased their sandy haired friend (on all things from being the more cautious member of their friendship, to never having a girlfriend), Sirius drunk practically worshipped the man. It was hilarious to say the least.

"Shush up Prongs, you stupid person you, stop being an idiot and... and listen." Sirius patted his face, as if to console him for his stupidity. James rolled his eyes. "Ya'know I told you how you smell t' me?"

"Like sex, wood spice and sugar quills." James replied wryly, remembering that particular conversation.

"Not m' fault you're a manwhore, Jamie boy. Anyway _Remus_ , he smells like books, forest, virgin and _me_. He's _perfect_." James was suddenly caught in a coughing fit. If it weren't for the glaringly obvious little tidbit in that sentence, he might've picked up on the possessive undertone of Sirius's voice. As it were...

"Did you say _virgin_?" He coughed again. Sirius nodded in delight.

"Innit wonderful?"

"Well not so much for Remus, I would imagine," James was too stunned to smirk, then his eyes narrowed on his shorter friend's face. "Wait- why is it _so wonderful_ that Moony isn't getting any?"

"'Cause James," Sirius made a grand sweeping gesture that would've had him eating floorboard if James hadn't caught him by the shoulders. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna make him a _not_ virgin. But he won' be a whore like you, he'll still smell like me. An' every persons will know he's _mine_ an' he'll— he'll keep telling me 'bout his stupid books an' he won't tell _her_ 'bout his stupid books 'cause he'll be telling _me_. An' he'll get mad at me for bein' a git an'—" Yawn. "— we'll cuddle an' fuck an' kiss 'cause we're s'posed to—" Huge yawn. "—mmmnm, 'm tired Jaym. Catch meh."

And with that, Sirius Black promptly passed out in a stunned James Potter's arms.

"Oh, Sirius," James whispered fondly. "You idiot."


	2. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 2am so #fuckyeahlivinguptothedescription

With the way he was warmly pressed into the comfort of Remus's side, arm thrown not-so-carelessly around his shoulder to hold the thin boy closer, he felt rather than heard Remus laugh; body shaking against his, cheek uplifting on his neck as small huffs of air curled into the skin of his collarbone. Sirius turned his gaze toward his friend's lightly flushed cheeks and merrily twinkling eyes. He decided absentmindedly that, even if it weren't for the five other bodies on the couch, forcing them into such close proximity, he'd still want to be right there, beside Moony.


End file.
